pedrofilms_incfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Rocketshipping
Rocketshipping '(Japonês: ''KojiMusa) é a crença de que Jessie e James, da Team Rocket, pertencem a um relacionamento romântico. Também era historicamente conhecido como JAJL, ou Jessie e James Love. é o máximo no 4 filmes, 3 livros, na trilha sonora. História do RocketShipping Fandom O fã do RocketShipping passou por mudanças substanciais ao longo dos anos, com picos de popularidade naturalmente coincidindo com a ocorrência de "dicas" de envio no material de origem. No começo, havia apenas um tipo de RocketShipper - aquele que pensava que Jessie e James estavam atraídos um pelo outro. Alguns fãs esperavam que eles se tornassem um casal de verdade. O termo "RocketShipping" foi a primeira vez que o sufixo "Shipping" foi aplicado a qualquer casal fora do fandom dos Arquivos X de onde se originou. Maria Rocket e outros fãs no quadro de mensagens da TRHQ usaram o termo para descrever um relacionamento romântico entre Jessie e James, após o qual esta convenção de nomes foi adotada pelo resto da comunidade Pokémon Shipping. O primeiro grande evento na base de fãs do RocketShipping ocorreu quando um membro da TRHQ encontrou uma novela gráfica não traduzida em uma livraria, o último volume do mangá The Electric Tale of Pikachu de Toshihiro Ono. O epílogo do mangá continha duas cenas importantes: uma era um painel mostrando James confessando seu amor a Jessie; o outro era uma ilustração de página inteira na qual Jessie e James estavam casados e Jessie visivelmente grávida. Mais importante ainda para os fãs, isso foi oficial e aprovado pela Nintendo. A comunidade de fãs do RocketShipping enlouqueceu. Finalmente, sancionou oficialmente a prova de que Jessie e James eram um casal romântico. Alguns acreditavam que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que algo semelhante acontecesse na série de anime da TV. No entanto, pouco tempo depois disso, o número e a frequência das dicas de Rocketshippy no anime diminuíram, juntamente com outras mudanças na caracterização. Também nessa época, um site chamado Pokemopolis estava recebendo atenção por refutar as "evidências" encontradas no mangá. Pokemopolis se tornou o site anti-RocketShipping mais proeminente no fandom de Pokémon, bem como o principal proponente da teoria de que James é rico. Como resultado, a comunidade de fãs do RocketShipping se dividiu em várias seitas, cada uma com opiniões diferentes sobre o RocketShipping. RocketShipping teve ressurgimentos notáveis em popularidade após o episódio Noodles! Roamin 'Off !, durante a transmissão do Secret Empire do Team Rocket e novamente depois de A Fork in the Road! Uma separação das maneiras! Continua a ter um forte fã internacional após. Seitas de Rocketshipping Essas seitas estavam em uso para diferenciar os vários "tipos" de RocketShipper, cada um com uma percepção diferente da nave. Note-se que eles não têm sido usados ativamente nos fãs desde que a série Advanced Generation do anime começou a ser exibida nos Estados. '''RocketShipper Este é o termo geral para quem apóia a idéia de Jessie e James serem um casal, seja passado, presente ou futuro. Era também um termo para uma seita composta por pessoas que acreditam que Jessie e James atualmente não estão apaixonadas, mas acreditam que acabariam se apaixonando. R*cketShippers Esse era um tipo mais extremo de RocketShipper, que acreditava que Jessie e James estão apaixonados. Eles geralmente preferiam a idéia de Jessie e James em papéis mais estereotipados de conformidade de gênero. QueerShippers Auto-proclamado "RocketShipping no personagem". Os apoiadores geralmente acreditavam que James desempenha o papel de uma mulher e Jessie desempenha o papel de um homem, mas que eles se tornariam um casal. WrongRocketShippers Seita menor que acreditava que Jessie e James estão atualmente em um relacionamento do tipo "amigos com benefícios". Eles não acreditavam necessariamente que estavam apaixonados um pelo outro, mas acreditavam que tinham algum tipo de relacionamento físico secreto em andamento. Eles adotaram uma postura mais relaxada e brincalhona em relação ao navio. AntiRocketShippers Os apoiadores negaram qualquer tipo de relacionamento romântico entre Jessie e James. Eles gostavam de vê-los como melhores amigos, mas nada mais. Em muitos casos, eles acreditavam que James era rico, baseado no retrato de James Camp por Eric Stuart e o figurino de James. As opiniões sobre a sexualidade de Jessie variavam. Evidência General * James se apaixonou à primeira vista por sua noiva Jessebelle, que é doppelgänger de Jessie e também compartilha sua dubladora no original e na maioria dos dubs internacionais. Eles são tão parecidos que as empregadas de James em Sweet Baby James, bem como os mordomos e os guardas de segurança de Jessebelle em The Treasure Is All Mine! confunda Jessie por Jessebelle. * Jessie e James têm mais exemplos numerosos de contato físico íntimo do que qualquer outro humano no anime, incluindo de mãos dadas, ligando braços, abraçando e dormindo um no outro. Isso ocorreu com mais frequência na série original, mas permaneceu um elemento básico ao longo de suas aparições em toda a franquia, tanto que está além do escopo desta página listar todas as instâncias. * Jessie e James estão muito confortáveis em usar o Pokémon um do outro. Nem eles nem seus Pokémon tiveram problemas com isso na maioria das ocasiões, enquanto emprestar Pokémon de outros geralmente é um grande problema para outros treinadores. Eles são os únicos caracteres conhecidos a compartilhar um Z-Power Ring * Os Pokémons de James ocasionalmente atacam Jessie afetuosamente da mesma maneira que James. Da mesma forma, o Yanmega de Jessie repousa carinhosamente na cabeça de James em O ladrão que continua roubando! e o Mimikyu de Jessie protege James e Jessie de ver sua verdadeira forma (e conseqüente morte) em Mimikyu Unmasked !, uma proteção que não se estende a Meowth. * Jessie e James visitando na Cidade de Nova York, Estados Unidos. Em Edifício Dakota, Jessie era casado no 25 anos, James tá namorando de beijando na Jessie.